Una historia de otoño
by Mariohn
Summary: El otoño es considerada una estación representativa del cambio. De la plenitud. Draco, ahora considerado un paria no podía importarle menos. Un encuentro en la biblioteca, una simple conversación puede ser el comienzo de algo inquebrantable. Quizás algo que les pueda salvar a los dos. ADVERTENCIA: Posible Drarry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer.

\- Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.

\- Este fanfic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

\- Insinuación de homosexualidad (Drarry).

\- No es realmente un Draco/Astoria. Pero quise pensar en cómo sería su complicidad en el caso de que Draco fuera irremediablemente gay y Astoria fuese un ser oprimido por su familia que quiere ser libre para ser ella misma y se encontraran el uno al otro.

.

 _La verdad es que últimamente he añorado escribir fanfic (es agotador escribir rol, de vez en cuando). Y bueno, me inscribí a este reto. Espero acabarlo pronto._

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

Cuando ella dijo que si, era otoño.

Los idílicos paisajes de Hogwarts invitaban a disfrutar del paisaje. Él, sin embargo, no podía. Desde su asiento, en la ventana de la biblioteca del castillo sólo podía añorar el exterior. Desear cerrar el libro, salir de ese mohoso lugar y caminar por el jardín. Podía oler el viento a penas levantándose, cubriendo el castillo con el principio de olor a tierra mojada. Algo que se reforzaría en invierno, con la llegada de la nieve. De estar en otras circunstancias, Draco habría elegido disfrutar del día. Preocuparse por nada. Pero ahora mismo, ningún alumno de Hogwarts que no fuesen de cursos menores podía darse ese gusto.

En la biblioteca estaban sólo él y dos Ravenclaw, que además de dirigirle miradas curiosas de vez en cuando enterraban la nariz en los libros como un muggle en el desierto, buscando agua. A Draco le sorprendía la pasión que demostraban por el conocimiento. Si bien era un rasgo que ciertos Slytherin poseían, nunca verías a Nott enterrar la cabeza con ese ahínco, ni desesperarse por una discusión sobre cualquier cosa que implicara teorías extrañas sobre la magia –algo que escuchó solo una vez, de pasada. Y se callaron en cuanto notaron que él escuchaba–. Era el único lugar donde Draco podía estar solo, sin que alguien le atacara verbalmente, le mirara con odio o simplemente, con pena.

Estaba consciente, cuando decidió terminar sus estudios, que los vestigios de la guerra serían incluso peor que la guerra misma. Sobre todo para un Malfoy.

El ruido de unos pasos interrumpieron sus cavilaciones. La hermana pequeña de Daphne entró, haciendo ruido en exceso con sus pasos y ganándose una mirada de reprobación de la bibliotecaria. Draco alzó una ceja, curioso, siguiéndola con la mirada. Recordaría aquello en el futuro como la primera vez que realmente notó a Astoria Greengrass; Una chica más pequeña que su hermana, pero con una mirada de furia capaz de comerse al mundo y triturarlo con la misma mano.

Astoria no le miró hasta dentro de diez minutos, donde el rubio podía jurar que si la bibliotecaria no hubiese seguido sus pasos habría arrasado con la biblioteca. O al menos lo habría intentado; creía él.

– **¿Estás ocupando el resto de la mesa?** –Le preguntó. A simple vista, parecía haberse peleado con alguien. Pero Draco no recordaba haberle visto jamás alzarle la voz a alguien. Pansy, incluso, la encontraba demasiado _princesita_ para meterse con ella.

No dudaba que no lo hubiese intentado, si no hubiese estado más concentrada en meterlo a su cama, su maquillaje y quien sabe que otra cosa.

– **No** –admitió. Greengrass asintió, seca. Se sentó frente a él y no habló en aproximadamente una hora. Draco volvió a su ensoñación y a los deberes de transformaciones, que debía dejarlos en el despacho de Macgonagall. Estaba más que claro que la profesora era parte del grupo de personas que pensaban que él era un invitado indeseable, pero tenía el tino suficiente para no decirlo en voz alta. No que no lo haya dicho antes ya, creía él. Draco incluso creyó que cerrarían la casa de Slytherin después de la guerra. Pero también sabía, que el equilibrio de la magia del castillo se debía a las cuatro casas, aunque no les gustara.

– **Odio esto** –dijo, después de un rato. Draco alzó la vista de sus deberes terminados –al fin– esperando que hablara un poco más. La chica alzó la vista hacia él, arrugando el entrecejo. – **¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?** –

– **¿Soportar qué?** –preguntó, genuinamente interesado. Estaba harto de ser esquivo con las personas, o al menos ya no _necesitaba_ serlo. Por Salazar, su padre estaba en Azkaban. Su madre se había mudado de la mansión. Ya prácticamente no le quedaba nada.

– **La discriminación. El odio** –

– **No lo soporto** –dijo después de un rato. Dobló el pergamino cuidadosamente y lo metió a su mochila. Greengrass le miró con una ceja alzada, una actitud impropia de una dama. Pero él no le dijo nada. En realidad, no quiso. Admitir que cada noche tenía continuas pesadillas y que de vez en cuando lloraba no era algo que le gustase contarle a alguien. Ni siquiera el psicomago que veía sabía todo eso – **Tú no tendrías porqué aguantar. No has hecho nada** –.

– **No harán nada por mí. Slugorn cree que lo merecemos** –dijo ella. Draco asintió. ¿Y que harían de todos modos? ¿Admitir que, algunos Slytherin tuvieron el criterio de volver y ayudar al colegio mientras que otros eran una _tropa de cobardes_? ¿Eso dirían? ¿Se paraban siquiera los Gryffindors a pensar en la posición en la que ellos estuvieron?

– **No lo soporto…** –repitió – **Pero yo me lo merezco. Tú, en cambio, podrías haberte ido a Francia** –

– **¿Y huir?** –Ella negó con la cabeza– **No hice nada. No tengo porqué ocultarme. Tú ni siquiera lo haces** –.

– **Tengo mis motivos** –dijo él. Quería, enmendarse de alguna forma. Demostrar que el estar viviendo con un loco, el haber sido hijo de sus padres no le había empujado a ser otra cosa que lo que se esperaba de él. ¿Qué sabrían ellos del terror que había experimentado? ¿Del miedo a no despertar? O peor. ¿El miedo a despertar y encontrarse a Voldemort o a uno de esos locos encima de su cama, deseándole de alguna retorcida forma?

No era que no hubiese notado la cara de alguno de ellos, cuando él estaba cerca.

– **De todas formas…** –titubeó. Greengrass volvió a centrarse en su pergamino, que parecía acuchillar con la pluma. Draco esperó unos diez minutos antes de alzar la cabeza.

– **¿Te hicieron algo?** –preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza.

– **Christine Jennings. Éramos amigas pero…** –

– **Sus padres le dijeron que ya no podían hablar contigo** –Ella se encogió de hombros.

– **Sí y no… Ella no quiso seguir hablando conmigo, porque soy Slytherin** –Draco asintió, comprensivo. Le resultaba obvio ese tipo de comportamiento hacia ellos, en realidad. Posiblemente, si Draco se hubiese dedicado a fortalecer relaciones con otras casas le hubiese pasado lo mismo. Pero nunca había confiado lo suficiente en nadie como para intentarlo. Ravenclaw y Slytherin siempre se habían llevado bien, pero después de la guerra las cosas se habían torcido. Para todos ellos. Gryffindor, eran los héroes. Slytherin la plaga. A pesar de Severus hubiese hecho lo que hizo.

Draco nunca sabría si odiarlo o admirarle aún más.

– **Con el tiempo comprenderá** –él dijo. Intentando otorgar un consuelo que ella no parecía necesitar ni que él quería dar. Posiblemente porque ambos sabían que por todo lo que había sucedido, el pueblo mágico no olvidaría fácilmente. A pesar de que el ministro actual intentaba que no fuese así.

– **No lo crees realmente** –.

– **No** –admitió. Greengrass asintió, y siguió escribiendo. Draco sacó un libro y comenzó a leer. El tiempo pareció volar, o era él alejando su mente de todo lo que le molestaba y concentrándose en aquel libro de principios de alquimia. Podían escuchar desde aquel lugar privilegiado como el viento se levantaba, augurando la primera tormenta del año y golpeando las ventanas sin piedad. A Draco le gustaban las tormentas; era la fuerza de la naturaleza manifestándose. Era magia pura.

– **Me gustaría dar una vuelta** –admitió, cuando se cansó de mirar hacia afuera. Ya no quería añorar, no quería desear cosas que no podía tener. Algo tan simple como pasear por el jardín si era algo alcanzable. – **¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?** –

Draco juraría que Astoria Greengrass le miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco. Más tarde ella le confesaría que sólo estaba sorprendida. Pero aquel silencio duró lo justo para que él pensara que si estaba siendo atrevido. ¿Porqué, de todas formas, invitaría a pasear a una chica con la que poco y nada había compartido?

Pero Astoria Greengrass, o la sorprendente mujer que siempre había sido y que él nunca había podido ver, asintió y se levantó del asiento como si hubiese nacido para los sobresaltos.

– **Pues vamos. Antes de que se eche a llover** –

Más tarde Pancy Parkinson le interrogaría sobre aquel paseo. Pero Draco, que desde hacía mucho se guardaba las cosas para si mismo, no le respondió absolutamente nada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando ella se acercó a él, el invierno estaba comenzando. Pero se sentía como otoño.

Draco llevaba dos días en la enfermería. No podía levantarse más que para ir al baño, eso si el cuerpo no le dolía. No estaba acostumbrado, pero si era positivo podía compararlo a un entrenamiento de Quidditch o a una caída de su escoba.

Habían sido cinco, en Hogsmeade.

Draco no salía del castillo a menos que lo necesitara y ese día lo había necesitado; pero nunca imaginó que aquello que en Hogwarts no eran más que miradas hostiles y palabras amargas se convertirían en golpes sin regla. Ni siquiera magia.

Draco no había hecho nada. Sentía que de alguna forma merecía aquellos golpes.

Pero se había traducido en contusiones, moretones, dos costillas rotas e hipotermia. Había perdido el conocimiento en medio de la paliza, por lo que cuando despertó ya estaba en la enfermería, con un hechizo calefactor y una poción que no sabía nada bien. Le suplicó, como nunca lo había hecho antes, a la enfermera Pomfrey para que no escribiera a su madre. Y sorprendentemente para él, ella había accedido sin miramiento alguno. Le tenía pena, él sabía. Y si hubiese hecho acopio de su orgullo hubiese reaccionado con rabia. Pero Draco no tenía orgullo ya. No recordaba haberlo tenido, desde sexto año.

Astoria Greengrass lo fue a ver ese día.

Le sorprendió un poco el tenerla en la silla de visitas, con un libro abierto y una expresión de curiosidad genuina. Posiblemente con un montón de preguntas para él. No se conocían mucho, pero hablaban lo suficiente desde aquel paseo como para hacerse una idea de su personalidad. Y Astoria Greengrass tenía un hambre de conocimiento equivalente a Theodore Nott. Quizás más. Quizás comparable a un Ravenclaw, o a Granger.

– **No** **voy a preguntar cómo te hiciste esto** –dijo ella. Draco no esperaba que preguntara, de todas formas. Más temprano que tarde había comprendido lo sumiso que Draco era ante las pullas. Quizás no terminaba de comprender hasta donde iba su culpa, pero como él la conocía un poco ella también le conocía un poco a él. Ella se sentó como una dama, espalda recta a la silla. – **Pero te has excedido** –

– **No intentaba matarme, si eso te estabas preguntando** –intervino él, antes de que se hiciera una idea equivocada. Draco era un sobreviviente por naturaleza. Y aún no se odiaba lo suficiente como para querer suicidarse. Si no lo había hecho cuando aquel demonio había vivido en su casa, menos lo haría en estos momentos.

– **No lo creí. Pero los golpes… Malfoy, te vez terrible** –Se encogió de hombros. Había evitado el espejo, por sanidad mental. No se habría sentido bien consigo mismo si hubiese visto el estado de su cara. Pero al ver la cara de Greengrass, se lo planteó.

– **No me digas** –ironizó. Y Greengrass se encogió de hombros, abrió el libro que traía en la mano y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

Y siguió, durante casi cuatro horas.

Afuera, las últimas hojas del sauce boxeador terminaron en el suelo. Y el viento terminó por levantarse y dominarlo todo, junto a las primeras gotas de agua. Draco pudo ver, mientras Astoria leía, como el primer trueno sacudió el castillo y la fuerza de la naturaleza tomaba control. Y supo que, como la tormenta, algo comenzaba a cambiar en su vida.

Los siguientes dos días ella hizo exactamente lo mismo, a la misma hora y durante el mismo periodo de tiempo. Junto con el clima. No hablaban más que para comentar un capítulo en el especial, o cuando Madam Pomfrey aparecía con su medicación. Y cuando no leían, se dedicaban a mirar al exterior y a admirar las gotas que caían, el viento que corría.

Incluso cuando Draco salió de alta, ella siguió yendo a visitarle. Incluso le visitó una vez, en Gloucestershire, el hogar de su madre.

Pansy nunca apareció, en esos cuatro días. Y mucho menos después.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Era verano cuando él fue libre, pero las hojas caían.

Quedaban 24 horas para que Draco por fin dijera adiós a Hogwarts. Sentía que de alguna forma había cumplido. No con su madre. Definitivamente no con su padre. Pero si con aquel yo que se inclinaba por pasar tardes en la biblioteca para absorber conocimiento. _Para saber_. Para no quedarse, esta vez, con lo que otro le decía.

Nunca más. Definitivamente.

– **¿Harás algo en verano?** –Le preguntó Astoria, abriendo la puerta de su habitación sin ninguna pena y entrando como si fuera la propia. No importa que Draco le recordara que no dormía solo, ella parecía ignorar que Blaise Zabini existía –No a Nott, sin embargo. Porque no podía ignorar a su cuñado aunque ella quisiera–.

– **¿Se te perdió algo?** –Preguntó, levantándose de la cama para ubicar sin usar varita sus libros. Últimamente valoraba bastante el trabajo manual. No le obligaba a pensar, lo que ayudaba.

– **No. Theodore salió a pasear con mi hermana** –dijo ella, acercándose a paso lento para sentarse en el sector de la cama donde Draco no había dejado nada. Agradeció internamente el haber guardado sus calzoncillos. Astoria podía ser todo lo maleducada que quería, pero seguía siendo una dama de sociedad.

– **Iremos a Italia** –dijo él, admitiendo la derrota. Sobre todo porque Astoria no dejaría de mirarlo con cara de acosadora hasta que abriera la boca. Había demostrado tener un temple para obtener lo que quería asombroso.

– **Bien. Llévame** –

– **¿Disculpa?** –

 **–Madre planea hacer una fiesta de sociedad. Y debo hacer mi presentación en sociedad.** ** _Otra vez_** –Estuvo tentado a reírse, pero no parecía nada aconsejable. Y ella no parecía nada feliz.

– **Te deseo suerte. Todavía hay gente con buen estatus en el mundo mágico que serían excelentes partidos para ti** –admitió él, con la leve sospecha de que no serían invitados, a pesar de que su madre por si sola era bastante rica. Ahora mismo, no le importaba demasiado, a pesar de que su orgullo de sangre pura emergió un poco.

– **Snobs aburridos** –replicó ella, abriendo el libro.

– **¿Prefieres un mestizo, entonces?** –preguntó, notando que ya no tenía aquel tono de desprecio que siempre tenía. Quizás porque ahora mismo, el estatus de sangre poco importaba. Por Salazar, el señor tenebroso había sido mestizo. ¡Severus lo había sido!

– **No prefiero nada. Quiero que esa vieja arpía deje de decidir por mi** –

– **Pues coméntaselo. No veo que tu hermana se hubiese quejado.** ** _No la vi quejarse_** **al menos** –

– **A Daphne le gusta un poco la atención, aunque no lo admita. Además, ella conoció a Theodore** –

Draco se encogió de hombros, empacando un chibatoscopio que se metió en el bolsillo. Astoria abrió un libro y comenzó a leer en voz alta sobre pociones medicinales cuando ambos escucharon un ruido que les alertó.

Más bien, un _gemido_. Que siguieron a otros con la misma intensidad.

Draco arrugó el entrecejo, levantándose de la cama.

– **¿Qué carajos es eso?** –preguntó ella, cerrando el libro. Iba a levantarse, pero Draco le hizo un gesto.

– **Tú no eres prefecta. Quédate acá** –

– **No soy una princesita** –replicó, ceñuda.

– **Tienes demasiados huevos para ser una** –dijo sin pensar, acercándose a la puerta. Astoria pareció sorprendida al escucharle maldecir, pero eso no le impidió dejar el libro en la cama, levantarse de ella y seguirle el paso. Sin hacerle el menor caso, como siempre.

Draco abrió la puerta de un manotazo, seguro de que aquello sorprendería a los dos estúpidos que no encontraron nada mejor que desafiar a un prefecto de su casa.

Se le abrió la boca del shock cuando vio saltar a Zabini… y a Pansy, manoseándose como dos gatos en celo frente a su puerta. Las manos de él estaban en lugares que no podían considerarse

– **¿No era** ** _esa_** **tu novia?** –escuchó a Astoria preguntar, justo detrás de él. Con un tono despectivo que pocas veces le había escuchado. Pansy, quien al parecer aún no entendía que tocarle el miembro a un hombre en público no era nada decente –Sobre todo con su pseudo- _novio_ frente suyo– terminó por bajarse la falda a una altura decente, arrugar el entrecejo y cruzarse de brazos.

– **¿Cómo que** ** _esa_** **? ¿Quién te crees que eres,** ** _princesita_** **? –** replicó, con burla. Y antes de que Draco pudiese abrir siquiera la boca Astoria le empujó a un lado, sacó la varita y la apuntó.

– ** _¡Mucus Ad Nauseam!_** –

Draco vio estupefacto cómo mocos verdes y asquerosos salían de la nariz de Pansy y le cubrían la cara en menos de 7 segundos. La chica, que no había alcanzado a sacar la varita soltó un chillido, avanzando hacia atrás y haciendo que Zabini diera un salto lejos de ella. Igual de asqueado que él. Astoria le apuntó con la varita, haciendo que Zabini alzara las palmas en símbolo de rendición.

– **Yo no te dije nada** –replicó, con expresión de incomodidad absoluta, sin saber que hacer e intentando hacerse oír por encima de los gritos de Parkinson quien aleteaba como una gallina, intentando alejar a sus propios mocos en vano. Aquello hizo que algunos alumnos se acercaran a mirar con curiosidad y transformaran la situación en un circo.

Nadie parecía querer meterse –Porque conocían muy bien el carácter de ellos dos –pero tampoco parecían querer perderse el chisme que Draco sabía, quizás terminara en el periódico del castillo. Esperaba que no.

Al final, sin querer ser parte de un show innecesario Draco sacó la varita y le apuntó con un _finite incantatem_ no verbal.

– **Nada que ver acá. Sólo un intercambio de opinión entre Damas** –musitó, con voz firme. Aunque la otra _dama_ en cuestión, tuviese la corbata y la blusa un poco corrida. Y parecía comenzar un ataque de histeria.

– **¡Que sepas que me estuve acostando con Blaise! ¡Todo este tiempo!** –Chilló ella al final, mirándoles con repugnancia. Draco vio por el rabillo del ojo a Astoria alzar una ceja, más divertida que otra cosa y olvidando que fue ella quien provocó aquel ataque de histeria. O simplemente no le importaba. Zabini, por su parte, parecía no querer ser parte del espectáculo.

– **¿Ah si?** –preguntó Draco al final. Pansy parecía más histérica que nunca y él sabía mejor que nadie, que bien podía lanzarse encima de él y arañarlo si no decía nada.

– **¡Si! ¡Porque nunca tuviste los huevos para querer estar conmigo! ¡Tú, estúpido cobarde!** –gritó, cada vez más fuerte. Draco estuvo tentado de acercarse y darle una bofetada –bien merecida– pero se recordó a si mismo, que aquella era una dama. Aunque no se estuviese comportado con una. Por lo que recompuso el rostro y le miró con cara de aburrido. Dando a entender que aquello era más bien despecho –que en cierta forma, si lo era–.

– **Pansy, estás haciendo un show. Y estás histérica** –dijo al final, arrastrando la voz. Provocando sorpresa en ella, al ser la primera vez que utilizaba ese tono con ella. Pero a Draco no le importó. – **Ser patética no es lo tuyo. Te sugiero que vuelvas a tu cuarto** –

– **¡Mal nacido!** –chilló ella, saltándole encima. Draco tuvo que hacer gala del auto-control que al parecer tenía, para no responder golpe por golpe. Pero si detuvo sus brazos con firmeza, evitando por los pelos que las uñas filosas de la chica se enterrasen en su rostro. Pansy se removió, aun más enfadada, pero Draco no se movió.

– **Cálmate. Estás montando una escena** –repitió, una vez más. Pero ella sólo maldecía en voz alta e intentaba golpearlo. A estas alturas, Zabini se había mezclado con la multitud y Astoria parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque de risa.

– **¡Maldito! ¡Excremento de babosa! ¡Cobarde! ¡Ni siquiera se te paraba cuando estabas conmigo ! ¡Mastuerzo…!** –

– **Draco ¿En verdad pensabas formar una familia con esta loca?** –Preguntó Astoria, arrugando la nariz. Draco dejó de prestarle atención a los gritos de Pansy un momento para mirarla con curiosidad – **Si te casas con ella, no me invites a tu boda** –sentenció.

– **¡Le diré a tu padre! ¡Y Ya verás lo que te hará el mío cuando se entere…!** –

– **No va a haber boda, Astoria. No dramatices tampoco.** –rodó los ojos, empujando a la pelinegra al final. Cansado de escucharla y retenerla. Pansy se quedó con la boca abierta, frenando el empujón que le dio con una mano antes de estamparse contra la pared. – **¿Qué pensabas? De todas maneras si te encamaste con Zabini, es porque tampoco lo querías** –insistió, sacando la varita. Por si acaso. Y antes de que alguien dijera algo, dio media vuelta y entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta. Y lanzándole un hechizo por si acaso.

5 segundos después, escuchó la risa de Astoria y más gritos de Pansy, que ignoró. Se centró en volver a su cama a hacer la maleta, pero con un ojo con la puerta, por si la chica se decidía a volarla. Y la creía capaz. Pero inmediatamente después escuchó la voz de Slugorn colocando orden y Draco supo que Pansy había perdido su oportunidad, por el momento. Y él se sintió más tranquilo.

Ya no tenía que pensar en una excusa para romper una relación que no debió haber comenzado nunca. Pansy Parkinson era demasiado venenosa para él, y Draco no buscaba más veneno en su vida del que había tenido.

Afuera, a pesar de ser verano, Draco juró haber visto hojas rojas y naranjas volando. Como si fuese otoño otra vez.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.**

Cuando el otoño nuevamente llegó, ella no estaba libre.

El otoño de aquel año comenzó antes de lo esperado. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, las hojas ya estaban en el suelo y a penas pudo disfrutar de un paseo junto a su madre en Hyde Park antes de que las hojas se volvieran barrosas. Se sentía en el ambiente que el frío llegaría más acelerado. Menos tormentoso.

El invierno llegaría de forma vertiginosa.

Draco no creyó que volvería a Hogsmeade tan pronto. No había vuelto desde que aquellos 5 chicos le habían golpeado hasta casi matarlo, en el callejón junto a Zonko. Ahora mismo, aquello le parecía tan lejano que parecía la historia de otra persona. Pero como que la semana anterior había tenido que defenderse de una bruja que intentó estrangularlo, Draco sabía que Inglaterra no olvidaba. No aún. Y también sabía, que probablemente nadie entendería por lo que él había pasado.

Pasó lo más lejos que pudo de las tres escobas y se acercó a las puertas del castillo a paso rápido. Los alumnos ya comenzaban a salir en grupos pequeños, como siempre los había organizado Filch. Aquello le daba un poco de nostalgia, pero no demasiada como para acercarse más de dos metros. O para exteriorizar aquel sentimiento. Podía entrar si quería, quizás. Pero no quería. El castillo había significado tantas cosas que tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto. Y no tenía ganas de ser más invitado no deseado como para ganarse a demás de las miradas de deprecio de los alumnos, que le echaran a la calle como un animal.

– **Tenía tarea** –escuchó a Astoria, una media hora después. Vestía con uniforme, pero se había envuelto el cuello con una bufanda color lavanda que no entonaba para nada y un gorro negro que le tapaba hasta los ojos. A ella no parecía importarle como se veía en absoluto.

– **Tienes suerte que no sea un** ** _muggle_** –respondió, escueto. Molesto por la espera. Astoria se echó a reír y comenzó a caminar, quitándole importancia al asunto. Draco suspiró, pero no dudó en seguirle el paso.

Astoria pasó de largo por las tres escobas, lo que Draco agradeció. El incidente con Rosmerta se había mantenido en secreto, pero eso no quitaba en que el hombre no tenía los pantalones, ni las ganas para entrar ahí. Y tampoco habría querido explicarle a la chica el porqué no tenía intención alguna de entrar.

– **¿Aún quieres largarte de acá?** –Le preguntó ella de pronto, esquivando a dos chicas. Draco se encogió de hombros.

– **Te lo escribí en la última carta** –le recordó, alzando una ceja cuando un grupo de estudiantes no parecían querer avanzar más rápido, algo un poco sospechoso.

– **Sólo están curiosos de que estés acá** –respondió la chica. Se detuvo en madame Pudipié y entró sin vacilar. Draco recordaba haber ido un poco antes de que terminara el invierno, con Pansy, antes de que ella admitiera sin ninguna pena que se había acostado con Zabini. En un arranque de celos. Esperando algún tipo de respuesta, o furia de parte de Draco. Algo que Draco no le dio, porque no le había importado menos.

El lugar, por supuesto, no había cambiado en nada ese aire cursi que le hacía vomitar.

La chica se acercó al asiento más alejado, ignorando a las parejas besándose que a Draco le produjo incomodidad. Sobre todo cuando la mitad de ellos se dedicaron a escudriñarlos con la mirada sin nada de disimulo. A diferencia de otros años, habían hojas que caían desde el techo sin tocar las mesas. Madame había intentado montar un espectáculo de otoño interior, dando la impresión como si estuviesen tomando el té al aire libre. En el centro de la casa de te había metido un árbol, con asientos a su alrededor y pequeñas sillas. Las hadas deambulaban de un lado hacia el otro, dando todo un espectáculo de luces blancas, rojas y naranjas.

Se sorprendió al notar que pese a todo, le gustó el lugar.

– **Aquí** –masculló Astoria, eligiendo un asiento al final pero con la mejor posición del lugar. Podían mirar el árbol, las hojas y las hadas sin que ninguno se acercara a ellos del todo. Podrían _hablar_ al menos. Draco se sentó, moviendo el abrigo negro que traía para poder acomodarse y provocando una onda de viento que movió las hojas con gracia. Una chica le miró y soltó una risita que hizo que Astoria rodara los ojos.

– **Tú dirás** –dijo él. Madame Pudipié parecía que no se acercaría pronto.

–¿Yo diré? ¿No hemos hablado cara a cara desde Agosto y sólo me dices eso? –replicó ella, frunciendo el entrecejo. Draco sonrió de medio lado.

–¿Qué quieres que te diga? Nos escribimos a diario–

– **De todas formas no alcanza para comentarlo todo** –inquirió ella. Draco no pudo darle más que la razón. Se habían acercado más de lo que ambos podrían imaginar, el último tiempo. Sobre todo después de lo de Pansy, que pareció marcar un hito en Slytherin. Nadie había dicho nada al respecto, pero todos se morían por preguntarle. Por saber la verdad. Aún querían hacerlo, pero Draco no asistía a fiestas de la alta sociedad mágica, a menos que fuese de un conocido. Y Pansy parecía contenta por ser la sensación y pasearse con Zabini por todos lados.

–De todas formas, si quieres preguntarme sobre la boda de esos dos…–

– **Era esperable. No estoy interesada. ¿Crees que te inviten?** –Draco se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. La boda de Pansy Parkinson era lo que menos le interesaba en aquellos momentos – **Desearía tanto no ir…** –

– **Probablemente inviten a mi madre. Puedes sentarte con ella, si decide ir** –Aunque no creía. Narcisa se había tomado aquella pelea como una humillación hacia la familia, aunque no supiera los detalles escabrosos –y menos mal–. Draco dudaba que ella siquiera quisiera abrir la invitación.

Madame Pudipié los interrumpió, solicitando su orden. A Draco le sorprendió el hecho de que no le fulminara con la mirada como el resto solía hacerlo. Pero lo agradeció profundamente. Al menos sabía que podía volver al lugar en el futuro, por mucho repelús que le diera.

– **No podré… en realidad, quería contarte sobre una carta que recibí.** –Dijo ella, en cuanto Pudipié dejó la mesa. Más pensativa que de costumbre. Draco alzó una ceja, curioso.

– **¿No vinimos a descuerar a Pansy?** –Astoria bufó, provocándole una sonrisa involuntaria. Pero su rictus serio le sorprendió. – **¿Falleció algún familiar?** –Pero lo hubiese sabido en el profeta, de haber sido así. Aunque las familias sangre pura ya no eran nada populares, no significaba que estuvieran fuera de la prensa amarillista. Todo lo contrario.

– **No. Pero quizás y muy probablemente debas volver a Inglaterra en enero** –mencionó ella, bajando la voz. Draco tuvo que acercarse un poco más a la mesa –Algo totalmente falto de respeto– para poder escucharla – **Porque no te perdonaré si no lo haces…** –

– **¿Disculpa?** –

– **Me han comprometido** –anunció ella al final, alzando el rostro.

Si debía ser sincero, no le sorprendía. La situación entre los sagrados 28 pendía de un hilo, últimamente. Que estuviesen acelerando compromisos entre familiares para asegurar descendencia _digna_ no era algo antinatural en estos casos. Sobre todo desde que los juicios habían comenzado y el ministerio había comenzado a desplumar a todo el mundo. No que no lo merecieran, pero aun así no era algo para estar contentos.

– **¿Y quién es el afortunado?** –Preguntó con curiosidad – **No me digas que es Smith** –Hizo una mueca de asco. No creía que los Greengrasss estuviesen tan desesperados como para considerar juntarla con un Smith. No con el cretino Hufflepuff ese.

– **No, por supuesto que no** –respondió inmediatamente.

– **Tus hijos no tendrán la cara llena de espinillas. En hora buena** –replicó, irónico. Se sumieron en un silencio cómodo, que Draco no buscaba. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso?. Astoria no tenía mucha correspondencia con sus padres y ellos no parecían muy interesados en ella. Según recordaba, Daphne era la única que tenía contacto con ella después de que egresó. Y él, claro.

– **Lo hubiese preferido a él** –dijo ella, después de un rato.

– **¿Es en serio?** –replicó, más atónito de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir. ¿Quién sería, para siquiera terminar prefiriendo a Smith, entre toda la gente?

– **Es un Rosier** –admitió, tapándose la cara con las manos al mismo tiempo que apareció su pedido en la mesa. Draco hizo una mueca, intentando recordar sobre ellos. No solían llamar mucho la atención, ahora que lo recordaba. Pero eran 3 tipos, de la misma calaña de su padre.

– **¿No estaban dos de ellos en Azkaban?** –preguntó, haciendo memoria. Y si mal no recordaba, el tercero había muerto en Gringotts. Un bonito ataque de histeria del señor oscuro que gracias a Salazar, él no presenció.

– ** _El viejo_ _Rosier_ Draco. Me comprometieron con él** –

Bien, eso _sí_ le sorprendió.

Tuvo la decencia de permanecer sorprendido para no reír. Pero no aguantó mucho, a decir verdad. – **¡No te rías!** –ordenó ella, con esa sabida voz mandona que le irritaba de vez en cuando. Draco, por supuesto, siguió riendo.

– **¿Si quiera se le parará?** –Preguntó, entre risas – **¿Cómo pensarán que vas a producir un heredero de ese viejo?** –

– **No quiero saber. Nada de eso** –Astoria se cruzó de brazos, ceñuda y bastante molesta. Por su propio bien, Draco dejó de reírse y volvió a colocar un rictus serio. – **Me han vendido. Mis padres me han vendido** –Se quejó, tirándose el gorro.

– **Claramente** –apoyó él. Y no sabía más que decir, porque no había otra respuesta. De haberle dejado opción, la habrían arrastrado a uno y mil bailes de la alta sociedad mágica. Cosa que no había sucedido. – **¿Qué vas a hacer?** –

– **Huiré** –respondió rápidamente. Ajustándose el gorro y echándose a la boca una galleta.

– **¿Y si te casan en enero? ¿Sin compromiso?** –

– **No seré ni la primera ni la última novia en huir del altar** –

– **El viejo Rosier no tiene un historial de santo. No va a permitir que lo humilles así** –le advirtió. Casi ninguno lo era. Aunque él no necesitaba ningún tipo de arma para atrapar a una chica –De interesarle alguna–, estaba seguro que Rosier se aseguraría de que ella no le avergonzara. Aunque tuviese que contratar un guarda-espaldas –Y Salazar no lo permitiera, usar una maldición–.

– **Y una mierda. ¿Tú dejarías que te vendieran de esa forma?** –Le rugió. Draco se encogió de hombros.

– **No estamos parados en la misma situación, lo sabes. Yo habría aceptado** –Admitió. En aquellos tiempos donde buscaba una simple aceptación que nunca recibió. O un poco más tarde, buscaba no morir. Y que a su madre no le pasase nada. – **Y no. No habría tenido que casarme con una mujer vieja. Padre se habría asegurado de que los herederos Malfoy vinieran al menos de una mujer decente** –Algo que, él sabía, lo habría hecho desgraciado. Volvió a reinar el silencio en la mesa, cada uno pendiente de sus propios pensamientos. Astoria, llena de rabia y frustración por la decisión de sus padres. Draco, intentando enterrar aquellas emociones que lo llevaban al hombre que ahora mismo estaba en Azkaban. El hombre, dicho sea de la propia boca de su madre " _que les condenó a todos_ ".

¿Qué no habría estado dispuesto a hacer por ganarse su bendición? ¿Realmente lo merecía, después de todo?

Estaba más que clara la respuesta.

Astoria se sumió en un mutismo durante el resto de la comida. Parecía más pensativa que de costumbre. _Como si estuviese maquinando alguna cosa_. Draco decidió centrarse en las galletas, sabedor de que ella odiaba que le interrumpieran cuando estaba en esa postura y porque, sinceramente, tampoco tenía nada que preguntarle.

– **¿Te han dicho que eres un cobarde?** –Dijo, cuando por fin salieron del local. Draco, Apretando la bufanda entorno a su cuello volvió a mirarla. Astoria era pequeña, un tanto más baja que Pansy. Pero estaba llena de una energía a punto de explotar que la hacía mucho más imponente, si te dabas el tiempo para mirarla. Lamentó el anticipar que esa energía se perdería, si era comprometida con un hombre como aquel.

– **Más de lo que tienes idea** –replicó él. Y soltó una risa breve, cuando la chica le dirigió una mirada airada y le dio la espalda, para encaminarse a Hogwarts sin mirar atrás.

Draco la observó hasta que se perdió de vista, con una sonrisa en la cara que no tenía desde hace bastante tiempo.

Y justo cuando el otoño terminaba, Astoria le escribió.

" _Invítame a pasar la navidad con ustedes y tal vez te perdone tu cobardía_ " puso en un simple mensaje. Draco, sorprendiendo a su madre, simplemente rió.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

No era otoño. Pero se sintió como tal.

No había mucha diferencia entre París e Inglaterra, obviando las nubes de smog en Londres. Lo más claro era que ellos podían caminar por el barrio mágico francés sin que hubiese ningún agravio o mala cara, dado que la guerra no había llegado a Francia. Aquello causaba un cambio total en el ánimo de su madre, quien se veía mucho más relajada que en Londres.

– **Si no fuese inminente el que tu padre saliera de Azkaban, me encantaría vivir acá** –le admitió ella una tarde. Draco sabía lo difícil que era para Narcisa el ver en lo que se habían convertido por las malas decisiones de su padre, sin embargo también había asumido su porción de culpa y lo afrontaba con dignidad. Justo como él lo intentaba, cada día.

La casa donde se estaban alojando pertenecía a los Malfoy. A su madre y a él les había tomado tiempo para saber cuánto en dinero y terrenos les quedaba a los Malfoy, y cuanto era de ella. Draco sabía que Narcisa por si sola era bastante rica, al ser la última de los Black. Y contra todo pronóstico, Bellatrix la había dejado a ella como procuradora de su patrimonio, por si algo pasaba. Por supuesto que el ministerio de magia había intentado quitarles las propiedades de los Lestrange, pero a diferencia de los Malfoy, Rodolphus no fue el único Lestrange. Y aunque fuese un único terreno que hubiesen recibido de ellos tras la purga del ministerio, era un terreno que podían vender. O construir.

– **Puedes volver en cuanto el divorcio haya concluido** –le había respondido él. Ella había negado con la cabeza ante su respuesta.

– **Tú no quieres salir de Londres. Y yo no me mudaré sin ti** –le había replicado. Y ante eso, Draco no había sido capaz de responder nada. Internamente agradecido de que su madre no le hubiese dejado solo ante su padre. Sobre todo porque sabía que aquello se convertiría en una guerra.

– **Debo decir, que tienes un gusto especial por no llegar a la hora** –Dijo, volviendo a la realidad y sacando las manos del bolsillo. El ministerio de magia Francés no tenía ninguna similitud con el ministerio Inglés. Bajo la cubierta de un hospital abandonado, el interior del ministerio no tenía nada que envidiarle a cualquier museo en Francia. Cada pasillo tenía una cantidad impresionante de pinturas o esculturas, intercaladas con puertas a los departamentos existentes. Incluso la oficina de trasladores posee un enorme esqueleto de dinosaurio en medio de todo rodeado con asientos, donde Draco había esperado.

Astoria frunció el entrecejo – **Y tú tienes un gusto especial por no saludar como corresponde** –replicó, dignamente. Vestía un abrigo blanco y la bufanda Calipso que Draco ya conocía y que había enrollado hasta arriba de la nariz. Draco no hubiese sospechado que era ella, si no hubiese aparecido sin gorro.

– **Touché** –respondió, levantándose. Lo único que podía decir que ambos ministerios compartían era la temperatura. – **¿Porqué te has demorado? ¿Olvidaste tu pasaporte o algo parecido?** –Astoria negó con la cabeza – **¿Tu prometido te ha escrito?** –

– **Que Salazar no lo permita** –replicó ella. Draco no pudo evitar una sonrisa que a ella le hizo gruñir. Desde que sus padres le habían comprometido, Draco recibía a diario –Ahora no, dado que no estaba en Inglaterra– quejas sobre el viejo Rosier que al parecer la visitaba día por medio. Y lo único que parecía hablar el viejo, además de quejarse del resultado de la segunda guerra mágica y actuar como un racista, era de sus terrenos. Que tampoco eran muchos, pero si los suficientes como para poderse jactar, al parecer. O para poder comprarse una prometida, cosa que Astoria se quejaba en _cada carta_.

– **¿Qué le has dicho a tus padres por venir acá?** –

– **Que tu madre me ha invitado. Obviamente** –Admitió ella. Draco se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, preguntándose si además de eso Astoria no habrá montado una escena. O se hubiese escapado. Porque no creía que hubiese otra forma de convencer a los Greengrass de que su hija menor viniera a pasar las navidades con ellos dos. Sola y sin compañía alguna.

– **¿Y a tu prometido?** –Astoria soltó un bufido.

– **¿Porqué debería decirle? No soy de su propiedad** –No que Rosier opinara lo mismo que ella, según Draco. O no se hubiese asegurado de visitarle a menudo para hacer valer su presencia. Para hacerle entender que estaba todo pactado. Draco, sin embargo, no dijo nada, sabedor de que Astoria posiblemente había sospechado lo mismo. Y por ese mismo motivo la chica se quejaba tanto. – **Estoy esperando los EXTASIS para poder…** –

El ruido proveniente del sector de ingreso al país les llamó la atención y les hizo voltearse, sin terminar la conversación. Ambos se acercaron un par de pasos hacia la muchedumbre, quienes parecían ser no más que periodistas. Draco vio a Astoria bufar y apuntar groseramente hacia el gentío.

– **ESA es la razón por la que no llegué a tiempo** –escupió, cruzándose de brazos. Los magos comenzaron a fotografiar cuando al parecer, alguien arribó en el sector de trasladores. Fue un poco cómico en realidad, no ser el centro de atención _esa vez_ y ser un don nadie en Francia. Disfrutar de su privacidad. Podía permitirse ser un curioso más y sólo acercarse a mirar quien era el pobre diablo, de querer hacerlo.

Fabuloso.

Astoria aún parecía indignada, lo que le hizo gracia.

– **¿Y quién fue el miserable que interrumpió tu esmerada planificación de tiempo?** –preguntó con diversión. Porque la conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo _muy_ poco que le gustaba a Astoria llamar la atención de la prensa amarillista. No necesitó mucho en realidad, para saberlo. Sólo _alguien_. _Alguien_ , llamaría la atención de esa forma donde quiera que fuera.

Tragó saliva.

– ** _¡Harry Potter!_** –Escuchó que la gente gritaba y comenzaba a desesperarse. Un tipo pasó corriendo por el lado de ambos y casi tropezó con Astoria. Quien, por supuesto, maldijo sin pronunciar palabra e intentó sacar la varita del bolsillo. Draco, previniendo esa situación y conociendo a la chica, levantó el brazo para sujetar suave pero firme el de ella. Recibió una mala cara, que desechó. Lo último que querían era provocar un problema donde estaban, además de aquellos molestos periodistas, los aurores Franceses.

En la posición en la que él y Astoria se encontraban, Draco podía ver la mirada nerviosa y confundida del pelinegro ante tal cantidad de personas. No parecía haber cambiado en este tiempo, o al menos lo bastante poco como para que él lo notara. Si parecía más alto, sin embargo. Y con un clásico chaleco rojo. Draco estaba lo bastante lejos de ellos como para pasar desapercibido, por lo que podía observar sin sentirse avergonzado. Ver a Potter, sin embargo, le hacía recordar más de lo que le gustaría.

El señor oscuro. El fuego. Gritos. Aquel maldito juicio.

Los aurores habían actuado rápido y ya comenzaban a protegerlos y a alejar a la prensa. Aquel vestíbulo tranquilo se había transformado en un infierno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

– **¿Aún le odias?** –Preguntó Astoria de pronto, tirándole de la manga del brazo. Draco le miró, confundido, y volvió a mirarles a ellos sin saber que decir. Ahora se encontraban junto al personal de trasladores y la prensa se había alejado un par de metros de ellos. Justo donde Draco y Astoria estaban. Draco, por algún motivo no podía dejar de mirar.

Su expresión olvidadiza. Su expresión preocupada, mientras buscaba posiblemente el pasaporte. Su expresión enfadada, cuando la prensa no hacía más que fastidiar.

Era como el gran comedor.

Draco no podía dejar de mirarle. _Nunca_ había podido dejar de mirar.

– **No** –Dijo, después de un rato. La pareja había terminado con su trámite y parecía querer comenzar a salir del lugar. El personal del ministerio había salido también, lo que parecía augurar que ellos no saldrían tan fácilmente. Draco despegó la mirada del hombre que una y otra vez le había salvado y la depositó en la mujer a su lado. Astoria, sabia como ninguna mujer de su edad le miraba seria y expectante. Draco sabía que su respuesta no era satisfactoria, sin embargo era verdadera.

Simplemente nunca pudo odiarle como quería.

– **Pero no puedo garantizar que él no me odie a mí** –Admitió, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida. Decidido, como siempre, a avanzar y olvidar. Astoria le siguió, con ese instinto suyo que siempre sabía cuando Draco se quería trasladar. No como Pansy, que simplemente le había seguido. Astoria siempre, _siempre_ , caminaba junto a él. Nunca detrás de él.

Cuando salieron, una hoja de árbol se posó en su cabello.

Y, en su confusión, Draco simplemente no lo notó.


	6. Chapter 6

Advertencia

\- Contiene acercamientos Homosexuales.

 _Bien, debo admitir que he tenido esta historia MUY abandonada a pesar de ir un capítulo por delante. Pero soy tesista, cuando empecé a escribir estuve en un momento super complejo que afortunadamente ya pasó y well... olvide actualizar. ¡No me odien :(! Ahora mismo, mi vida se ha normalizado (más o menos) y aunque he estado dedicando el tiempo a otras cosas, aún no se acerca el momento en el que me encuentre en un hoyo de falta de inspiración porque... encuentre pareja (si, me pasa. **en serio** ). Con respecto a mi advertencia... bueno, consideré correcto hacerla. Tiene muucha importancia con los acontecimientos que le siguen a las aventuras de estos dos, por lo que les pido que lo lean y tengan un poco de paciencia y En fin... acá el nuevo capítulo :)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6.**

No era otoño. Pero a Francia parece habérsele olvidado.

Draco alzó una ceja, apretando los dientes cuando por segunda vez, las dos chicas detrás de ellos le tocaron la espalda y simularon tropezar – **Debo decir, que de todas tus ideas ésta la más irracional e irresponsable** –Afirmó con vehemencia. Se acomodó la bufanda y trató de ignorar los calambres que sentía en las piernas mientras caminaba paso a paso, para entrar al bar. Y a las chicas molestas a su espalda.

– **Por favor, Draco. No olvides que recibimos la bendición de tu madre** –Masculló ella, alegremente. Parecía bastante feliz con sólo estar haciendo la fila para entrar al pub. Muggle en su totalidad. Con gente que poca idea del frío que hacía al parecer. Los chicos frente a él con suerte vestían una chaqueta. Draco no podía tener más frío del que ya tenía. – **Dijo que nos cubriría, recuerda** –. Por supuesto que recordaba. Su madre había afirmado hace unas horas que hasta ella había cometido alguna travesura en su adolescencia. Draco, fuera de estar atónito aún no podía creer que ella le hubiese dado su beneplácito.

– ** _¿Su prometido no dijo nada?_** –Había preguntado Astoria. Su madre, desde uno de los cómodos asientos de la pequeña salita de su casa soltó una pequeña risa.

– ** _Por supuesto que tenía mucho que decir, querida. Pero como tú afirmaste con tanta vehemencia hace poco, no hemos sido nunca un objeto de decoración. Y, después de todo ¿Qué clase de vida tendríamos si alguna vez no nos decidimos a explorar?_ **–

– **Espero que al viejo Rosier no se le ocurra aparecerse en París, cuando se entere de tu partida** –Respondió. Astoria se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. Sin tomarle el peso real a lo que significaría. Draco no quería imaginarse el castigo que ella tendría una vez volviera. O lo que su prometido haría. Y no le sorprendería que los Greengrass le esperasen con vestido de novia y todo.

Mejor ni le decía.

La fila avanzó finalmente y ellos pudieron entrar. El lugar era más cómodo de lo que se veía afuera. Y caluroso, sobre todo. Draco se quitó la bufanda y se detuvo junto a Astoria para poder admirar el bar. Dejando atrás un pasillo enorme con luces suaves y pequeñas en las paredes y en el techo que hacían de las sombras algo interesante, el pub se componía de un lugar enorme con un bar al centro, un espacio para baile y mesas alrededor. Parecía un desorden agradable, con aquellas luces pequeñas por todos lados. Quizás todo oscuro no hubiese sido tan bueno u original. – **Busquemos un lugar** –Dijo él, tomando del codo a Astoria y comenzando a caminar. Esquivaron gente por todos lados eligiendo la barra al final, por petición de Astoria. A Draco le daba bastante igual; la verdad era que en esos días se había predispuesto a unas vacaciones tranquilas algo más que movidas. – **Asumo que, un jugo no vas a querer** –admitió él, sentándose en una de las orillas y esperando que el barman se desocupara. Un hombre alto, afroamericano y parecía tan eficiente como elfo doméstico. La mujer se sentó junto a él, mirándolo todo como turista que era.

– **Por puesto que no** –masculló ella. Se había sentado como la dama que era, pero su expresión ansiosa la delataba. Y su mirada curiosa, como un Ravenclaw hijo de _muggles_ en Hogwarts. En aquel momento sonaba una canción que ninguno conocía de la nada pero que parecía ser la sensación del invierno, por toda la gente que la coreaba. – **¿Porqué pareces tan adecuado a este ambiente?** –Preguntó ella de pronto. Draco se encogió de hombros, pidiendo un trago suave para ella y un whisky en las rocas para él en perfecto Francés cuando el eficiente barman se acercó finalmente a ellos. El barman le guiñó un ojo a Astoria, haciéndola enrojecer. Draco soltó una risa.

– **No es primera vez que vengo, Astoria. ¿Por qué crees que te traje a este lugar?** –

– **¿Y afirmabas que yo no podía venir? ¿Porqué tu si?** –Demandó. Parecía molesta. Posiblemente porque él podía venir y ella no. Por la libertad que Draco poseía. Solo Salazar sabía lo mucho que había costado aquella libertad. Y las consecuencias que aquello traía.

– **No soy un hombre comprometido** –se defendió. Astoria gruñó y masculló algo por lo bajo, pero por el sonido de la música Draco no escuchó. Tampoco le interesaba saber qué clase de blasfemia sería. El alcohol llegó bastante rápido por lo que Draco se preocupó en disfrutar y reírse entre dientes cuando Astoria no pareció disfrutar el suyo – **Revuélvelo mujer. ¿No decías que si habías bebido alguna vez?** –Replicó, sin poder ocultar la risa.

– **No algo así** –Se quejó. Pero le hizo caso y volvió a probar el trago, aparentemente disfrutándolo mucho más que antes. Draco volvió a dar un trago al suyo. La gente parecía entrar a raudales al lugar. – **¿Qué crees que haría ese hombre si nos viera en este lugar?** –Preguntó alegremente ella. Draco soltó un bufido.

– **¿De verdad tienes que preguntar? Lo sabes mejor que yo. Sólo Salazar sabe que te hará Rosier cuando vuelvas** –La música se volvió mucho más movida y la gente comenzó a bailar. Draco y Astoria se giraron para poder verles, interrumpiendo su conversación. Había muggles que se restregaban los unos a los otros sin pudor ni decoro alguno. Otros que si bien no lo hacían, se besaban y abrazaban en público. Draco se preguntó si realmente debió traerla a ella aquí. Pero mirando su expresión de curiosidad, quizás no se había equivocado tanto. Era una experiencia nueva para Astoria, se recordó. Algo que la chica no había podido ver estando bajo el ala de una familia rica y tradicional. Algo que él no hubiese conocido en su totalidad, si su padre no hubiese tomado las decisiones que tomó.

Irónicamente.

– **¿Quieres ir a bailar?** –Preguntó él de pronto. Astoria giró rápidamente la cabeza, mirándole con curiosidad. Él se encogió de hombros – **No es como si planeara hacerte lo que ellos hacen, mujer. Pero si quieres una aventura, es mejor tenerla completa** –

– **No sé bailar ese ritmo** –admitió ella, volviendo a su trago. Draco rió suavemente, como llevaba haciendo desde que le conoció. Ah, tonta e inocente Astoria.

– **Yo tampoco. Esperemos algo lento que podamos bailar** –

La música seguía siendo estridente, así que se dedicaron a beber. Draco, sabedor de lo conversador que se ponía una vez que comenzaba a beber comenzó a contarle de la primera vez que había asistido a un bar. Básicamente fue a uno mágico, en el callejón Knockturn, después de poner la excusa de que saldrían a tomar el té. Se había aventurado con Pansy, Blaise y una italiana que había conocido Merlín sabía dónde –Y él, conociendo a Blaise como lo conocía en ese entonces había preferido no preguntar–. No había sido algo memorable, dada la compañía que habían tenido o el roñoso lugar al que habían ido, pero si había sido el comienzo de las aventuras de Draco conociendo el mundo exterior. Lo que más recordaba de aquella salida era a Pansy irritada después de haber consumido un par de tragos de whiskies de fuego desatando su furia contra la chica italiana cuando había comenzado a coquetear con los dos a la vez.

– **¿No te hacía la idea de lo loca que era con sólo la escena que montó?** –Preguntó ella. Draco negó con la cabeza.

– **Pensé que era lo correcto. Ya sabes, en ese momento no tenía la misma percepción de ahora** –Admitió él– **Lo que hizo aquella chica, ahora bastante normal, en ese momento me pareció una falta de respeto y decoro terrible** –Y eso era lo que Draco efectivamente había pensado, aunque tampoco era algo que habría dicho él en voz alta. No había tenido tiempo en realidad.

– **¿Se enfrentaron la única a la hora a punta de varita?** –Draco negó con la cabeza.

– **La golpeó** –

– **¿Cómo un muggle?** –Draco asintió, soltando una risa – **No puedo creerlo… ¿Es en serio?** –Astoria comenzó a reír, uniéndose a sus risas. Ahora mismo, si podías imaginarte a Pansy Parkinson usando sus uñas y tirando el cabello de otra chica. En ese momento no lo imaginaba en lo absoluto. – **¿Y cómo la detuvieron?** –

– **Tuve que desmayarla. De otra forma le habría deformado la cara** –Las risas de Astoria se hicieron mucho más fuertes. Draco rodó los ojos y terminó de tomarse el trago. Recordaba que la chica se había enfadado con él un mes a causa de eso, pero volvió cuando a Draco le pareció oportuno recordar que se pondría mucho más insufrible si no hacía algo para amainarla. Una pulsera fue suficiente para cumplir ese propósito.

Un grupo se ganó al lado de ellos, lo que les hizo correrse un poco más hacia la orilla para darles espacio. A Astoria no pareció molestarle demasiado el contacto casual, como otras veces. Draco le miró interrogante.

– **No me conocen** –afirmó ella, respondiendo su pregunta silenciosa. Astoria rió un poco más al ver su expresión confundida. – **No es que me moleste el contacto del todo, Draco. Sólo que a veces simplemente no puedo evitarlo** –Se encogió de hombros.

– **¿Sólo porque son muggles?** –

– **Sólo porque lo son** –.

– **¿Qué es muggle?** –Preguntó alguien al lado de ellos, haciéndoles saltar. Draco alzó una ceja, arrugando el entrecejo y pensando rápidamente el cómo salir del paso, sin embargo Astoria se le adelantó.

– **Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas** –Replicó ella, sin embargo no parecía molesta. Si no más bien curiosa por el nuevo interlocutor, con un obvio acento francés. El chico a su lado pareció avergonzarse. O al menos las luces hacían que sus mejillas blancas estuvieran un poco coloradas.

– **Esperábamos nuestros tragos y te escuché de forma casual** –Respondió, guiñándole un ojo – **Terminé oyendo una palabra que no conozco. ¿Es un pecado querer saber?** –Preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa suave. Como si estuviese acostumbrado a ella. Draco le sacaba una cabeza, pero aún así era más alto que Astoria. No era un adonis, pero tenía unos ojos negros profundos que posiblemente serían el atractivo para cualquier chica. Incluyendo su cabello negro amarrado y su fachada semi desaliñada. Estratégicamente desaliñada, diría él. Astoria no parecía en lo absoluto intimidada por él. ¿Sería la primera vez que entablaría conversación con un muggle? Posiblemente.

– **Algunas cosas deberían serlo** –Respondió ella. Y por la expresión de interés que pudo observar en su rostro, Draco podría apostar que había caído en su encanto. Esta niña…

El chico empezó a reír –una risa bastante ruidosa, para su gusto– y comenzó a establecer una conversación casual con ellos, mientras sus tragos eran servidos. Draco y Astoria le siguieron la conversación, escuchando maravillas sobre el paisaje Parisino. Algo que él sabía, pero que Astoria no. Era la primera vez que ella venía a Francia, después de todo.

– ** _Necesito_ ir al Louvre **–Afirmó Astoria con vehemencia, mirando a Draco de soslayo. Él se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Había ido una vez, con su madre. Narcisa lo había disfrutado mucho más que él, a decir verdad. Draco tenía otros gustos, como la opera y los musicales. Las pinturas nunca le habían provocado ningún gramo de sensibilidad.

– **Yo puedo acompañarte** –Replicó el chico, más rápido de lo esperado. Ambos le miraron con curiosidad. Él volvió a avergonzarse ante ellos, notando su desfachatez –O eso creía él–. – **B-bueno, es que tu novio no parece muy cómodo con ir** –

– **Uhm no. Él no es…** –ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Draco alzó una ceja, curioso, preguntándose si ella sería capaz de mencionar al viejo Rosier. Pero ella no lo hizo – **Somos amigos. Draco es mi mejor amigo** –

– **¿De verdad?** –Preguntó él. Claramente más interesado. Draco quiso, de verdad que quiso, responder aquello con una pulla. Pero Astoria se limitó a asentir, quitándole su momento de gloria de remarcar la estupidez del chico, probablemente conocedora de la lengua que Draco podía tener –y que no usaba con frecuencia–. Y si él tuvo dudas al respecto, quedaron respondidas cuando le frunció el entrecejo brevemente. Suspicazmente. Draco se limitó a sonreír.

Los tragos del grupo del chico llegaron, lo que acabó con la conversación dado que los amigos del chico –Quien, sólo hasta ese momento recordó que debía presentarse– se trasladaron hacia los asientos que, aparentemente, habían reservado. Draco apostaba que sólo porque Astoria estaba con él, ambos recibieron la invitación de ir con ellos. Invitación que Draco no quería aceptar, pero que Astoria aceptó por ambos, jalándole del brazo con estudiada sutileza, por si él _se atreviera_ a no acompañarla. Rodó los ojos, pero la siguió sin decir nada. Se preguntó distraídamente si Astoria había tenido la ocurrencia de al menos cursar Estudios Muggles para poder entablar una conversación sin denotar su estado de bruja. Creía que no. No era como si Draco lo hubiese cursado, pero tuvo el tino de al menos hacerlo durante su último año y de leer en la biblioteca, por si necesitaba desenvolverse en aquel mundo.

Los asientos donde les llevaron estaban lo bastante lejos de la puerta para ver quien entraba, pero entre medio de la pista de baile y de la barra, por si necesitasen hacer una u otra cosa.

– **¿Y, vienen de vacaciones o tienen una vivienda acá?** –Preguntó el chico. Thomas, el encandilado por Astoria. Había 4 personas más, una pareja y dos alegres chicos que comentaban sobre la gente que entraba, aunque parecían pendientes de ellos.

– **Tengo una casa acá** –Admitió al final. Después de que Astoria le apretara el brazo con las uñas para intentara entablar una conversación. – **En Le Marais** –admitió.

– **Oh, tienen dinero** –replicó el chico, riéndose. Draco se encogió de hombros, desinteresado. No era que él tuviese dinero. La familia lo tenía, después de todo. Draco simplemente hacía uso de lo que podía hasta que su padre saliera de Azkaban y les intentase dejar en la calle. Draco podía asegurar que aquello pasaría en cuanto su madre le pidiera el divorcio. Y aquello sucedería.

– **¿Cómo es la vida acá?** –Preguntó Astoria, antes de que el chico hiciera más preguntas que no pudieran contestar. Y parecía haber tocado los puntos preciosos –Literal y físicamente, cuando le tocó el brazo con una mezcla de clase, pudor e interés que pareció encandilarle aún más– porque el chico comenzó a hablar tal cual loro, cosa que les permitió el no decir nada y limitarse a escucharle. Draco, poco interesado a prestar más atención de la debida, procuró centrarse en el trago que tenía en la mano y en la gente que entraba al lugar. Como cada vez que iba a un bar.

Aquella fachada resultó al menos media hora, hasta que uno de los chicos le tocó el brazo, llamando su atención. – **No pareces muy interesado en la conversación** –replicó, en un susurro. No evitando acercarse a él. Draco retrocedió un poco, pero le observó un poco mejor que antes. Su cabello negro y ojos azules fueron lo que más le llamó la atención. Lo demás, _un poco corriente_. – **Demasiada gente** –replicó. Un poco más amable que la última vez que habló. El chico se encogió de hombros.

– **Te entiendo. A mí nunca me han gustado los bares repletos** –Draco asintió, tomando el último resquicio del trago que le quedaba.

– **¿Entonces qué haces acá?** –Preguntó. El chico le sonrió. Ah, también tenía una buena sonrisa.

– **Mala suerte** –admitió – **Usualmente este lugar no está tan lleno** –

– **Si me disculpas** –

Se levantó, caminando hacia la barra, seguro de que Astoria estaría más que bien. Seguramente ni siquiera percatándose de que él había desaparecido. Lo último que había visto, fue que habían tomado sus manos para quien sabe qué cosa. Y Astoria estaba más que encantada con eso.

El chico le siguió a la barra.

No era más alto que él, ni delgado del todo. Tampoco estaba _mal_. Simplemente a Draco no le atraía lo suficiente como para mirarlo dos veces. Se sentó en el mismo asiento en el que había estado hace un rato, esperando.

– **Soy Remi, por cierto** –

– **Draco** –replicó. Remi asintió, sin hacer comentarios sobre su nombre, algo que pasaba en el mundo muggle con regularidad. Aquello le agradó lo suficiente como para intentar establecer una conversación – **¿Tú también eres abogado, Remi?** –Preguntó, casual. El chico se echó a reír, negando con la cabeza.

– **Arquitecto** –admitió. Justo en aquel momento, hubo un barullo en la entrada del bar que interrumpió cualquier cosa que el chico le pudiera decir a Draco. Había guardias vestidos de negro, escoltando a lo que parecía un grupo de 12 personas. No era mucho lo que podía ver a esa distancia, pero no cabía duda que había llamado la atención de todo el bar.

– **¿Celebridades?** –Preguntó Draco. El chico avanzó un par de pasos hacia adelante, intentando acercarse y poder ver más de cerca. Draco pensó un momento en volver hacia la barra, pero decidió no hacerlo y pedir otro trago. Más que nada porque era la posición perfecta para vigilar a Astoria, quien ahora parecía estar siendo convencida entre salir a bailar y acercarse a mirar. Remi estuvo de vuelta antes de que Draco recibiera su trago y decidiera volver con el grupo.

– **Deportistas, parece. Un deporte extraño. Como Qui-algo** –

– **¿ _Quidditch?_ **–Preguntó él, sin creer que su suerte pudiese ser tan mala. Si el instinto no le fallaba.

– **¡Si, eso! ¿Qué es?** –Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a sonreír al barman cuando depositó su trago en la mesa. El grupo de personas se habían ganado justo al otro lado de donde estaban, y no le tomó mucho tiempo el reconocerles y saber quiénes eran. Draco maldijo internamente su suerte.

¿Es que lo estaban siguiendo o qué?

No creía que fueran a reconocerle, pero procuró el moverse sigilosamente hacia una orilla, mientras Remi comenzaba a hablar de quien sabe qué cosa y a pedir una cerveza. La pareja frente a él parecía intentar mantener una conversación en medio de jugadores de ambos sexos, pidiendo cerveza como manatíes –En opinión de Draco– y riéndose de algún chiste que alguien contó.

Decidió dejar de mirar, cuando vio a Potter besar a Weasley con entusiasmo.

– **¿…Bailar?** –

– **¿Disculpa?** –Preguntó él. El chico frente a él hizo un puchero. ¡Un puchero, por Salazar! Seguía pareciéndole _corriente_ y aquel gesto, le hizo pensar en que era mucho más corriente aún. Draco alzó una ceja, expectante, y con un humor ligeramente arruinado.

– **¡Te pregunté que si querías bailar!** –Se quejó. Y le habría encantado el replicar que en realidad, no tenía motivos para quejarse ante él cuando en primera mano ni siquiera quería hablarle. Lógicamente, se quedó callado. – **Como tu amiga fue a la pista con Tommy…** –

– **¿Astoria fue a bailar?** –Preguntó, tomándose el trago de golpe y alzando la vista, buscándola entre el gentío. Le costó medio minuto ubicarla a un lado de donde estaban, bailando aquel lento con aquel chico. Draco suspiró, prometiéndose a si mismo que no dejaría que su amiga pasara de los besos con ese chico. Claro que no. Ni siquiera estaba seguro que Astoria supiera algo sobre educación sexual y si llegara a quedar embarazada, le culparían a él. Con eso en mente y con las risas en su espalda, se limitó a asentirle al chico y a avanzar hacia la pista. Procuró ganarse cerca de Astoria, pero no lo suficiente como para interrumpir su momento –Porque después de todo, Draco no era tan mal tipo–. El chico promedio no dudó en seguirle, con una expresión obvia de no creer la suerte que tenía y que le hizo suspirar. Definitivamente, no era su tipo. Pero aún así le tomó de la cintura y se comenzó a mecer al ritmo de la música.

En la posición en la que se encontraba, podía ver perfectamente hacia la barra. _Hacia Potter_. El tipo no había notado que estaba allí, lo que le hizo pensar en que, si se dejaba llevar por su estupidez, habría hecho lo imposible por llamar su atención. Por _no ser olvidado_. Ahora mismo, sin embargo, se permitió en observar y admitir que el no tener que obligarse a pelear con él estaba bastante bien. Potter debía seguir odiándole, después de todo, y el intentar entablar una conversación estaba totalmente prohibido. Pero podía _mirar_ sin que sospecharan de él. Y podía seguir con su vida sin que nadie intentara arruinársela.

Sabiendo eso ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal al respecto?

Se mordió el labio, decidido a olvidar aquella sensación abrumadora. Olvidándose por primera vez en la noche que no estaba solo y que debía asegurarse de que Astoria no cometiera un error. Comenzaba a sentirse mal por el simple hecho de no poder hablar con Potter, por Salazar bendito. Aquello era inverosímil. Aprovechó la cercanía de aquel otro cuerpo para, por lo menos, tener otra cosa que pensar en la cabeza –O no pensar en lo absoluto–. Sin importar si era corriente, si no le atraía lo suficiente o si era un _muggle_. Era un cuerpo, como cualquier otro. Era un cuerpo que podía usar.

Por ese motivo y sólo por ese motivo, Draco inclinó la cabeza y le besó.

Adentro, hojas de papel rojo, naranjo, amarillo y verde comenzaron a caer. Draco, más pendiente de deshacerse de sus sentimientos en la boca de aquel entusiasta y sorprendido chico simplemente no reparó en ello.

Más tarde lo haría, sin embargo. Cuando su boca se sintiera inflamada, cuando el chico quisiera algo de él que Draco no podía darle y cuando asumió que, al menos esa noche, su cama estaría vacía otra vez. Y justo cuando fue a rescatar a Astoria –Y su virginidad–, vio a Ginevra Weasley a lo lejos darse de culo en el piso de una forma bastante graciosa. Y pensó que al menos, su noche había mejorado un poco.


End file.
